File talk:Shirahoshi Visits Otohime's Grave.png
Invisible vs. not so much Here Genocyber, come at me, the anime version is too green and is kind of blending in with the background, unless you view the image at its original size it's very hard to differentiate between the tomb and the background, it's easier on the eyes when looking at the manga version. What Sewil said. 07:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The colorization of the green is too bright. 07:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 06:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The "Bump" again... 08:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Anime is great. 18:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC) No... The anime version blocks the purpose of the image, to show Shirahoshi at her grave. 18:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I can see both Shirahoshi and the grave. 19:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The cropped version is a bit better, but the manga is still much more clear. 22:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) In this case, the anime version is too bright. The manga version looks more clearer. 08:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The anime version can describe the scene so since it's a plot image detail doesn't matter. 08:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) However, the image can not be seen clearly due to its brightness. 15:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It is supposed to be bright. 15:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The main emphasis is the tomb though. And it can not be seen clearly due to the brightness. 16:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. No it isn't Staw. 19:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The anime shows more emotion: a daughter visiting her mother's grave for the first time; something she couldn't do for years, now she finally could & get some closure. The soft colors & lighting adds to the serene feeling such a scene should have. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 19:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ...The brightness is still an issue. 19:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ^Yeah, what Galaxy said. Is there another anime image that isn't too bright as this one? 05:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't think so, since this is the only scene. 04:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Then I'm voting for the manga image. 08:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Guess we poll. 02:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide whether we use the anime version of this image, or the manga version. You must have been a registered editor for 3 months in order to vote, and must have 300 edits as well. The poll opened at 02:34:00 UTC on May 17, 2013, and ended at 03:00:00 on May 22, 2013. Poll options are below. 1. Use the anime image. # # # 2. Use the manga image. # 02:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 02:42, May 17, 2013 (UTC) The anime version actually hurts my eyes the way it forces me to focus past the brightness... #Klobis (talk) 13:38, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # # 13:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:42, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 18:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) # 20:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The focus is too soft to be useful in the article.